Ash & MaryLynette: Reunion
by eel003
Summary: Short story about when Ash returns. How will Mary-Lynette react? First FanFic!
1. Chapter 1

Ash & Mary-Lynette: Reunion:

It had been just over a year since Ash left Mary-Lynette in Briar Creek to make up for his past. Mary-Lynette knew it wouldn't been an easy task for him, but she also knew he had tried his best due to all the letters she'd received from Lord Thierry, keeping her updated. According to Thierry, Ash had also resisted human blood since meeting Mary-Lynette. Since she wasn't a vampire, she couldn't even begin to understand how difficult it has been for him, especially considering his past, where humans were pretty much served up on a platter, ready for dinner.

She missed him, a lot. Almost every night Mary-Lynette visited Ash's sisters, Rowan, Kestrel and Jade, just to prove herself that he is real, and that she didn't dream the few weeks when they were together. She didn't cry though, she knew it would worry everyone else. Instead she kept a brave smile on her face, and enjoyed the time with her three blood sisters and her brother Mark.

Tonight though was different. She needed to get away from the watchful eyes of her extended family, and have some alone time. Instead, Mary-Lynette decided to go star gazing on her favourite hill. She didn't plan to stay long, so only took a pair of binoculars, rather than messing around with a rather heavy – and expensive – telescope. She quickly drove the familiar roads to her destination and parked the car halfway up the hill, before walking the rest and settling in her preferred spot, where she could see every part of the vast sky above.

Mary-Lynette was suddenly overwhelmed with memories. She welcomed them eagerly as she knew they would be about _him_. Ash. It was on this hill that she first accepted that she loved him, and that they were soulmates. It was also here where they shared their first kiss. She lingered on that memory for a while, remembering how his hair felt under her fingers, how his arms encircled her waist gently, pulling her closer, how his lips brushed hers, ever so softly. How he whispered her name, with such love and compassion that had made Mary-Lynette's heart swell to bursting point.

By now she'd forgotten about the stars as she remembered the last thing Ash said before leaving, "_Even when we're apart, we'll still be looking at the same sky._" She repeated the words out loud, before giggling to herself over the happy memory.

"Sounds a bit cheesy really doesn't it?"

Mary-Lynette spun around from where she sat, to Ash stood directly under the moonlight.

"Ash?" she couldn't believe it was really him. Her knight in shining armour had returned. She stood up slowly, not quite trusting her legs to hold her up.

"It's really me Mary-Lynette. And I've come back... If you still want me." He sounded a little sheepish at the end, as if she wouldn't want him!

"Of course I do you fool!" She fell into his arms and for the first time in over a year, Mary-Lynette felt complete.

_I love you_, Ash told her, through their connection that was the soulmate principle.

_I love you too_, she replied.

After what seemed like hours, Mary-Lynette reluctantly pulled away to look at Ash. He looked pretty much the same as when he left, ash blonde hair falling neatly over his forehead, shimmering in the little light from the moon and stars, and a handsome face with ever changing eyes that were currently a serene violet.

"What?" He asked; laughing at the way Mary-Lynette was staring at him.

"Nothing. It's just... I've missed you, so much."

"I've missed you too, more than you would ever believe possible." He pulled her back towards him and rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"Do your sisters know your back yet?"

"No, I decided to come see you first, they can wait." Mary-Lynette smiled at that.

"Okay. Wait... how did you know I was here, and not at home?"

"Just a hunch. It was the first place I came."

"You know me too well."

Ash laughed, "Maybe. But that's not such a bad thing. For instance, I know you have been dying to kiss me since you saw me."

Mary-Lynette lifted her head off his chest to look into his face, which had a cheeky grin plastered on, "Oh really?" she teased whilst slowly lifting her lips to his until they were only millimetres apart.

"Yes," he whispered in reply, and closed the gap between them both.

A pink haze surrounded Mary-Lynette and the silver cord between her and Ash thrummed at the intensity of the kiss. She could feel his every thought and felt how sorry and disgusted he was about his past.

_I really am; I am so sorry for being such a jerk. Please forgive me._

_I forgive you._ Although Mary-Lynette didn't think there was anything to forgive for, due to the effort Ash had put in to make up for his previous mistakes, she could also tell that he wanted her to forgive him. He wanted her acceptance, and wanted her to be proud of him.

_Thank you,_ he thought softly, and his mind filled with the love and kindness that had been absent for over a year.

* * *

Okay, let me know what you think. This is my first attempt at stuff like this, but if people like it i will try to do more :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thankyou for all the reviews on the last chapter, it made me want to write another one so here it is! Let me know if you think it's any good and if you think I should continue it. I kinda did this on a spur of the moment thing as it was my prom the other day and so I thought it would be a fun idea. I'm not sure how it turned out, maybe a bit mushy? Anyway let me know. Also, hello to my friend Steph if she's reading this!  
I don't own Night World

* * *

Ash & Mary-Lynette: Reunion: 2:

Ash had been back in Briar Creek just over a week, and he had spent pretty much all of that time with Mary-Lynette, much to her father's dislike.

"He'll come around, don't worry about it. But it doesn't matter, I'm not particularly fond of him either," Ash said as he lounged back on Mary-Lynette's bed. "Hey!" he shouted after being slapped on the arm, "Okay I'm sorry. At least Claudine likes me."

"A little too much I think," Mary-Lynette replied. Claudine couldn't get enough of Ash, always trying to get his attention one way or another.

"Jealous?" Ash teased.

"No," she slapped him again, "but just remember that you belong to me."

He smiled and started playing with her hair as she sat next to him.

"Is there anything you want to do tomorrow night? We could go see a film or something?" He asked.

"Sure... Oh no, wait! I forgot to tell you, it's my prom tomorrow." She twisted around to face him, "You could come if you like?" She hadn't meant it to come out as a question, but she was actually quite wary of Ash's reaction. Instead he completely shocked her.

"I'd love to," and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Mare come on, we're going to be late!" Ash shouted from the bottom of the staircase of his sister's house.

"In a minute!"

What were they doing up there? Ash thought to himself. All afternoon, his sisters, Rowan, Kestrel and Jade had been helping Mary-Lynette get ready for her prom tonight. He didn't see why they were taking so long. To Ash, she was beautiful whatever she was wearing. She could have worn her filthy, old pyjamas and he wouldn't' have minded.

Just then he heard footsteps at the top of the stairs and turned towards the noise... And couldn't believe his eyes. Mary-Lynette was stunning. She was wearing a short black dress which was tight on top and stuck out like a ballerina tutu at the bottom, with small sequins on. Thin tights covered her legs with a dark line down the back which seemed to make them double in length. Her shoes were black and blood red, with little bows on the back, and appeared to make her as tall as Ash.

He stared at her face then; she had tied her dark hair back with pretty clips, leaving only a tiny bit of hair falling down in delicate curls. She wore minimal make up, except for her lips, which were a deep red colour and made her skin look like ivory silk in comparison. Then to complete the look, some little black lace gloves.

"Ash?" Mary-Lynette asked, biting her lip, "You okay?"

"I'm..." he cleared his throat, "You look... unbelievable." She smiled, clearly pleased with his response, but her cheeks still flushed light pink as if she were embarrassed. This just made her look even more beautiful.

"You know you don't look too bad yourself."

"Oh, thanks." He dismissed the comment. Ash knew he looked good in his tux, but he was still taking in the appearance of Mary-Lynette.

He was staring at her lips when she interrupted him, "Okay Ash, let's go."

"As you wish Miss Carter."

Ash led Mary-Lynette down the porch stairs, along the path and towards where he had parked his car.

"After you," he said as he opened the passenger door for her to get into the car, before shutting it again. He was around the car and into the driver's seat quicker than any human pace, but instead of turning the car on, he faced Mary-Lynette.

"What?" She asked, whilst self consciously checking her dress and face in the rear view mirror.

"Nothing." Ash replied, before leaning in to whisper in her ear, "You just don't realise how... _intoxicating_ you are at this moment." Mary-Lynette shivered as his warm breath tickled her neck.

"Oh." Was all she managed to say, but the fact that her heart beat increased and her breathing became hitched did not go unnoticed by Ash, who began to trace his lips back and forth against her jaw line.

Almost as if she couldn't wait any longer, Mary-Lynette moved her head to the side so her lips met Ash's. She reached up to intertwine her fingers into his hair, while he delicately placed his hands on either side of her face.

_Mary-Lynette? As much as I am enjoying this, if we want to get to that prom of yours on time, we have to go._

She groaned as she pulled herself away, "Your right, we should get going. I don't want to ruin my lipstick!" _We can always continue this later, _she added mentally.

Ash laughed and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, "Yes, we can. I love you."

"Love you too, now let's get this over with."

Ash didn't complain as he started the car and made his way to the school.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash & Mary-Lynette: Reunion: 3:

All the way to the prom, Mary-Lynette kept glancing sideways at Ash.

_He looks __really__ good,_ she thought to herself. It was going to be difficult to pay attention to anything else tonight.

By the time they arrived at the school, it was packed with nearly every student in Mary-Lynette's year, and all the teachers too.

_Uh oh._

Ash noticed her expression, and held her hand to try and soothe her.

"Mare? What's wrong?" He asked, concern saturating his tone.

"I can't walk out in front of all these people!"

Ash looked confused, "Why not? You look stunning."

"It's not how I _look_. I just... can't walk in these shoes. They're too high! I'm going to fall flat on my face, and it's going to be really embarrassing, and I really don't want that, I mean, I'm finishing school and I don't want people to remember me as a klutz who can't even walk in a straight line!" She was rambling, but she couldn't get the image of herself sprawled on the floor out of her head.

"Is that it?" Ash asked, while trying to disguise his laughter as coughing. "Don't worry Mare, I won't let you fall," he added seriously.

She turned to look into his eyes, and knew in that instant that she would be fine, as long as she was with Ash. Mary-Lynette gave a small smile before leaning towards Ash to give him a kiss.

"Thank you," she whispered against his lips.

"You're welcome," he whispered in reply. "All right, the sooner we get in, the sooner we can _leave._"

Mary-Lynette chuckled and let Ash open her door for her before holding out his hand. She managed to get out of the car okay, but still clung onto Ash while he practically carried her into the grand hall. It was beautifully decorated, with silver and gold fabric draping along the walls, huge columns separating the dining area from the dance floor. And best of all, was the black fabric with tiny spotlights that covered the whole ceiling to make it look like a night sky.

"Wow, I can't believe they managed to do this. Considering the state of it just last month."

Ash however looked unimpressed, he just shrugged. "It's okay I guess, but they could have spent a bit more on it though surely? It just looks a bit... plastic."

Mary-Lynette gave him a feeble slap on the stomach. He just laughed and tried to drag her towards the dance floor.

"Ash, what are you doing? I can't walk in these, never mind dance!"

"Look Mare, like I said before, I'm not going to let you fall. You will be fine. You may not know how to dance, but I do. Do you trust me?"

He stared at her then, making her knees go weak ever so slightly, which was not very good taking into account the shoes she was wearing.

"Of course I trust you."

Ash very slowly led the way to the open floor, every so often moving chairs out of the way so that Mary-Lynette had fewer things to trip over. When they were on the smooth flooring, Ash prised Mary-Lynette's grip off of his arm, moving her hands so they were around his neck.

"Secure enough?" He asked.

"Yes. Thank you Ash."

He leaned in towards her ear, "My pleasure," he whispered, tickling her ear with his breath.

He very slowly slid his hands away from hers, which were still around his neck, down the length of her arms and towards her waist. The whole thing sent pleasant shivers through Mary-Lynette's body, and she pulled herself closer to Ash, so there was now no space between them. They slowly started to spin around on the spot, all the while just staring into each other's eyes.

Mary-Lynette was so absorbed in Ash that she forgot where she was, that is until someone bumped into her, causing her to topple over sideways. Luckily Ash caught her in time and just made the whole incident look like an over complicated dance move.

"Right, that's it. I am _never_ wearing heels again," said Mary-Lynette. Her head was down and flushed from embarrassment.

_At least I gave it a go,_ she thought to herself.

Ash however didn't feel the same way. "Mary-Lynette why not? So you had one minor mishap, who cares? No one even noticed!"

"Ash, why do you even care so much? They're only shoes."

He actually looked a bit reluctant to speak at first, which surprised Mary-Lynette. Surely her footwear didn't affect him at all.

"Because..." he whispered, leaning towards her again so they were nose to nose, and so all she could see where his ever changing eyes. "You don't realise how _sexy_ you look right now. And those shoes make your legs look to die for!" As he said this his hand was creating a smooth pattern up and down her thigh, as if to prove his point. "Not that you don't look sexy all the time," he added in a normal tone.

Mary-Lynette only vaguely heard what Ash said, she was concentrating too much on breathing steadily, which was hard due to his hand caressing her leg and his warm breath on her face. All of this combined with his loving stare made her feel dizzy.

He was still talking, but Mary-Lynette was only admiring the way his lips moved. Suddenly Ash was looking at her with a strange expression. She tried to think if he had asked her a question, but her mind came up blank, so she did the only thing she could think of. She kissed him. It was meant to be a quick reassuring kiss, but soon turned into something much more. Her hands were stroking his neck and hair, while his were practically roaming her whole body – well the parts he could reach anyway. Mary-Lynette grazed he tongue against Ash's bottom lip, and in response he opened his mouth slightly, allowing their tongues to meet.

All too soon, Ash pulled away, gasping for breath as he leant against Mary-Lynette's forehead.

"God I love you Mare," his voice was shaky and slightly husky.

Mary-Lynette gave an unsteady laugh, "Love you too."

It was the perfect moment. She was with Ash, in his arms, knowing he loved her. All the while under the stars, even if they were fake.

* * *

Hey, what do you think? I'm not sure whether to continue or not, because I'm not sure what else to write! Let me know if you have any ideas, that would be really helpful. If I can't think of anything I will leave it at this, there is only so much fluffy stuff I can put into a multi chapter fic. Thanks for reading! :) x


End file.
